Entre o Vermelho e o Verde
by Alynx
Summary: Os seus cabelos vermelhos estavam caídos no espaço vazio existente entre o seu corpo e o meu. O espaço onde o verde era predominante. SONGFIC, ONESHOT.


_You know, (Você sabe)_

_I love it when you're down your knees (Eu amava quando você estava ajoelhada)_

_And I'm a junkie for the way that you please (E sou viciado pelo jeito que você implorava)_

_You shut me up, and you swallow me down (Você me calou quando me engoliu)_

_My back to the wall you're going to town (Minhas costas na parede, ela foi para a cidade)_

Ela segurava fortemente minha mão. Quase guiando-me pelo beico escuro. O beico deveria ser o mais imundo possível. É claro que eu odiaria estar em um lugar como aquele.

Em outras circunstâncias.

"Será que você não pudia ter escolhido um lugar melhor para nós ficarmos?"

"Claro." Ela virou-se. Os seus olhos castanhos eram vísiveis no meio da escuridão. "Você prefere que local público para transar? Onde vários bruxos estejam? Esqueceu que eu sou a esposa _dele_ agora?"

Não foi preciso que ela proferisse o nome do dito cujo para que eu assimilasse quem era. De fato, era ruim saber que eu continuava sendo o outro da relação. O que não cabia nela.

Mas... o lado bom disso tudo com certeza recompensava o ruim.

"Está dizendo _agora_ como se sua relação com ele fosse algo apenas momentâneo. Do nada. Você sempre pertenceu à ele. O Ci... _ele_, eu quero dizer..." Me corrigi. "...só era tapado demais para ver o que todos viam." Eu pronunciei, de modo tão cheio de ódio que soava absolutamente amargo.

"Oh." Parecia que ela havia acabado de lembrar-se de algo importante. "Você têm razão. Sou dele e sempre foi dessa maneira. Você sabe. Você sempre soube."

De novo.

Comigo era só sexo. Era apenas transar e nada depois daquilo. Eu apenas cuidava do que ele não conseguia cuidar. Apesar de ser relativo, ainda parecia ruim ficar com o restante dele.

Porque era apenas aquilo que sobraria para mim.

Ela prensou-me contra a parede imunda daquele beico. Sua boca veio até a minha, de modo que me perdi naqueles lábios. Ela os tirou dos meus, antes que eu pudesse aproveitá-los de forma melhor.

Eu só percebi que suas mãos trabalhavam silenciosamente na minha calça, quando ela caiu pelas minhas pernas. E parou novamente no chão imundo. O beico podre.

Naquelas alturas eu já não ligava. Tudo que me importava era o que ela planejava fazer.

Tive uma boa idéia quando ela começou à massagear-me por cima do pano da minha cueca. Era apenas aquilo que separava a sua mão de mim. O pano fino de minha cueca.

"Hum, hum..." Fui incapaz de prender minhas próprias palavras. Ela virou o seu rosto de volta pra mim, quando ouviu-me. Em seus lábios surgiram um sorriso absolutamente provocativo.

Desgraçada. Ela adorava me provocar, mais do que ninguém.

Quase sem conseguir me controlar, eu coloquei minhas mãos em seu ombro e fiz mensão de girá-los para mudar as nossas posições. Eu não agüentaria ficar do modo que estava.

"Não." Disse. O seu dedo pálido se balançou ao vento. Negando meu movimento também. Tirou a minha mão de seu ombro e calou a minha boca, que já estava pronta para dizer várias.

De novo, seus lábios duraram muito pouco em mim. Aquilo ainda parecia pouco para me calar.

"Odeio quando você tira o dia para me provocar."

"Estou pagando-lhe com a mesma moeda. Meu querido."

Ela percebeu que era pouco. Ajoelhou-se e minha cueca acompanhou minha calça ao chão.

Minha frase se perdeu no ar quando sua boca quente me engoliu. Ficou aberta para o nada. Não fui capaz de proferir mais nenhum som dela. Nada além do nada.

Sua língua se movia em mim. Ela continuava a mesma provocante de sempre. Entretanto, dessa vez eu sabia que ela não iria sair. Para garantí-lo, pressionei sua cabeça em mim, com minhas mãos. Ela aceitou o incentivo de boa vontade e seus movimentos quentes continuaram.

Mordi meus lábios para parar os urros que desejavam sair. O sangue escorreu pela minha língua.

Sua boca engoliu sem reclamar tudo que eu havia colocado na mesma. Eu a soltei.

Ela se levantou de volta. Soube que minha expressão deveria demonstrar o prazer que eu havia acabado de sentir, já que ela sorriu ao constatá-lo.

O sorriso que eu adorava olhar.

Era quase gratificante ver o seu sorriso provocante no rosto. Eu quem o coloquei naquele rosto. O sorriso dela fazia parte do pacote de consequências de ter se envolvido comigo.

O que tornava aquele sorriso meu. E ainda mais adorável.

Eu a beijei. Garanti que ela não saíria de novo, prendendo a sua cintura nos meus braços. Ainda era possível sentir seu corpo se roçando com o meu. Ainda havia algo prazeroso naquilo.

Ainda era possível sentir o meu próprio gosto na sua boca.

"Eu tenho que ir. Ele chegará pela manhã. Não saberei o que falar caso ele não me encontre lá."

Sabendo que seria quase inútil tentar discutir com ela, tudo que fiz foi soltá-la.

Eu não me importei quando ela aparatou na minha frente.

Ela estava levando uma lembrança minha para casa.

* * *

_I almost told you that I loved you (Quase te disse que te amava)_

_Thank god I didn't cause it would have been a lie (Graças a Deus não disse, porque seria uma mentira)_

_I say the damnesdest things (Disse as coisas mais estúpidas)_

_When you're on top of me (Quando você estava sobre mim)_

_I almost told you that I loved you (Quase te disse que te amava)_

Atendi a campainha que tocava ruídosamente. O barulho era quase insuportável para os ouvidos.

Eu estava pronto para abrir minha boca e jogar minha raiva mortal da pessoa que tocava, quando a mesma entrelaçou os seus braços no meu pescoço. Me beijou e não me deu oportunidade de vê-la.

Óbvio que eu fiquei ciente de quem era. Primeiramente pelo seu reconhecível cheiro de rosas. Em seguida, por seu gosto adocicado na boca. O gosto que era exclusivo dela.

Minha raiva quase evaporou depois daquele beijo. Quase.

"Que porra você está fazendo aqui na minha porta? Às três da madrugada?" Eu perguntei, depois que ela havia soltado-me.

Antes de me responder, ela chutou a porta com o calcanhar, fechando-a de modo tão bruto que a mesma quase se quebrou quando encostou com os trincos.

"Eu sei que é loucura. Mas, ele está com um caso importantíssimo. O Ron garantiu que eles dois não iriam voltar até que chegassem na Austrália e capturassem-no."

"Então você está querendo dizer que nós teremos muitas horas pela frente?"

Ela me olhou quase entediada, como se houvesse algo muito óbvio que não havia compreendido. "Definitivamente você deveria imaginar que estão fazendo três anos hoje. Três anos."

Eu compreendi finalmente o que ela queria dizer. Ótimo.

Não sabia se deveria fazer um papel relativamente bom e culpar-me por tê-la feito colocar bons chifres na cabeça do seu marido. Ou deveria comemorar porque a galhada do dito cujo só aumentava.

Como estava óbvio desde o príncipio, escolhi a segunda opção.

"Isso seria digno de alguma comemoração?"

Ela desamarrou o hobby de seda negra que estava usando. Ele escorregou por seus ombros, que eram tão brancos quanto a própria neve. O tecido caiu no chão e por lá mesmo se perdeu.

Ele já não era mais importante. Não quando eu pudia ver muito bem o que ele estava cobrindo.

Renda. Era renda. Vermelha e chamativa tanto quanto os seus cabelos.

Depois de exatos três anos convivendo com ela, eu sabia que vermelho era a sua cor predileta. O vermelho estava presente na sua vida. Era vermelho.

Vermelho antes era uma cor absolutamente odiável para mim. Quando você cresce num mundo onde verde e prateado é tudo o que deve lhe importar, odiar as outras cores é mais do que importante.

É quase essencial para que você ame apenas as duas.

Com o vermelho tão presente na minha vida, aprendi que talvez amar o vermelho não fosse algo tão ruim e talvez não significasse que eu deveria odiar uma das cores da minha existência.

Vermelho era minha paixão secreta. Escondida até de mim mesmo.

Paixão. Amor.

Talvez eu não devesse assimilá-los direto com a hora em que nós continuávamos nossa pequena _ brincadeira_. Horas depois de que ela havia mostrado-me mais vermelho ainda em sua vida.

E o introduzindo ainda mais na minha.

Meu corpo estava perdido nos lençóis verdes de minha cama. Afundei minha cabeça ainda mais, enquanto minhas mãos trabalhavam nos quadris dela.

Trazendo-os ainda mais para mim.

Eu começei o movimento que ela deveria aprender e continuar, e rapidamente ela entendeu meu recado silencioso. Ela apoiou suas mãos no meu abdômen.

Os seus próprios quadris se moviam agora. Já não precisavam da ajuda de minha mão.

Minha cabeça trabalhava tão rápido que eu não conseguia mais controlar as palavras que saíam de minha boca. Eu murmurrava coisas sem sentidos, estúpidas. Absolutamente sem valor.

Entretanto, o que eu diria no segundo seguinte não seria algo sem valor. Não para ela.

Consegui parar minha língua antes que as palavras fossem pronunciadas. Eu não sabia como até havia pensado na possibilidade abominável de dizer para ela que a amava.

Segundos depois dela ter me presenteado com o seu líquido quente como fogo, derramei o meu próprio dentro dela.

Ela saiu de cima do meu corpo e se jogou ao meu lado na cama. Exaustão era evidente.

"Desgraçado..." Murmurrou. O seu tom não era aborrecido. Ela estava tão cansada que a sua voz não pudia sair de outra maneira senão sonolenta. "Acabou de gozar dentro de mim."

"Não é como se fosse a primeira vez que isso aconteceu."

"Não é." Concordou. "Mas é a primeira que isso acontece sem que eu tenha tomado poção antes."

"Isso significa que você tem chances de engravidar?"

"Não precisa se preocupar com isto." Garantiu. "Eu rolarei de uma escadaria caso ficar grávida." E em seguida, ela se virou para o outro lado da cama. Ela não me deu chances de respostas.

Tudo que foi possível de ser ver, foi suas costas nuas. Observei detalhadamente suas sardas. Ela tinha inúmeras sardas. Seria um trabalho caso impossível se alguém resolvesse contá-las.

Sua pele parecia ter ficado azul. Era apenas o contraste causado pela lua.

Os seus cabelos vermelhos estavam caídos no espaço vazio existente entre o seu corpo e o meu. O espaço onde o verde era predominante.

De repente, agradeci a mim mesmo por não ter dito o que eu quase havia dito. Eu mentiria. Não que fosse a primeira mentira de minha vida. Com certeza não seria.

Parecia um absurdo mentir por cima de uma verdade tão profunda.

* * *

_I hate to say it but it has to be said (Eu odeio dizer, mas tenho que dizer)_

_You look so fragileas I fuck with you head (Você parecia tão frágil quando eu fudi sua cabeça)_

_I know it shouldn't but it's getting me off (Eu sei que não deveria, mas isso está fugindo de mim)_

_If sex is the drug then what is the cost? (Se sexo é a droga, então qual é a questão?)_

O cigarro estava seguro entre os meus dedos. Coloquei-o em meus lábios. Depois de absolvê-lo, a fumaça escapou naturalmente dos meus lábios. Naturalmente.

Minha fumaça se uniu com a dela no ar. Unidas, elas poluíram o ar do meu quarto rapidamente. E definitivamente aquilo parecia já não ser mais tão importante quanto poderia.

"Foi fácil arrumar uma explicação para minha perna quebrada e meu bebê perdido."

"É claro." O meu tom mostrava que aquilo era óbvio. "Ninguém além de mim e você sabíamos da existência daquele bebê. Ele tinha apenas algumas semanas e você o matou."

"Não de propósito." Ela disse, sua voz dizendo o que ela havia ensaiado para sua família. "Caí da vassoura quando estava à quase dez metros do chão. Foi uma sorte ter quebrado só minha perna."

"Escute... você não está nenhum pouco triste por ter perdido um filho?" Eu quis saciar a minha curiosidade. Se aquilo havia até me feito refletir um pouco, o que poderia ter causado para ela?

"Fiquei realmente abalada. É verdade. Apesar de todos os apesares, era um filho meu." Ela me revelou. "Mas, perdê-lo foi necessário. Ele era um filho seu. Não era com o homem que eu queria que fosse."

Claro. Eu deveria ter imaginado desde o princípio.

"O quê eu iria dizer para alguém caso ficasse grávida? Quando nascesse um bebê de cabelos loiros ou olhos cinzas?"

Ela sempre deixou evidente para mim que não sentia nada. Nada além de nada. O seu ódio tinha sido morto com os anos que nós passamos juntos. E parecia que nada além havia sido criado depois.

Ainda daquela maneira, parecia ter sido quase do nada que havíamos nos aproximado.

Foi na época do meu sétimo ano quase incompleto de Hogwarts e no sexto dela. Eu vivia indo e voltando do castelo. Tinha permissão total para fazê-lo, devido ao fato de ser um possível-Comensal.

_"VOCÊ ESTAVA LÁ QUANDO ELE FOI PARA A MANSÃO! VOCÊ OS AJUDOU!"_

Ela havia acabado de receber a notícia que _ele_ esteve na Mansão Malfoy. Entrou como um furacão dentro do banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme, localizando-me dentro dele.

_"Eu tinha que fazê-lo. O quê mais você acharia que eu iria fazer? Conjurar pipocas e assistir toda a cena? Obviamente eu tenho que fazer parte do trabalho sujo."_

_"Desgraçado. Você é um desgraçado. Filho da puta. Eu te odeio. Odeio. Você quase o matou!"_

_"Você está falando com o cara errado. Deveria dizer isto para o Lordes das Trevas. Ele quem está querendo matá-lo desde que nasceu. Ou você ainda não sabe disto?"_

_"É isso? É isso? Enquanto todos estão morrendo, você está rindo de todos nós?"_

_"É rir de vocês ou chorar juntamente. Simpatizo muito mais com a primeira opção."_

Uma semana depois, a sua raiva era usada apenas para um único motivo: o sexo.

Além disso, eu sabia aproveitar realmente os momentos em que ela estava frágil. Frágil, através da sua raiva e bravura tão aparentes.

Nós passamos três anos transando sem sentimentos e sem motivos aparentes. Eu não entendia mais o motivo dela continuar procurando-me, também não a negava quando resolvia fazê-lo.

Nossa relação se tornou confusa e sem compromissos. Como poderia ser exclusiva minha quando ela própria deveria ser exclusiva do seu marido? Quando eu sabia que era o outro?

Eu nunca me importei com o fato disso. Incomodava poucas vezes. Era empurrado, esquecido.

Sua boca entrou em contato com a minha. O gosto do cigarro era evidente na sua boca. Eu tinha certeza que ela poderia sentí-lo na minha, do mesmo modo que eu sentia na sua.

Momentos como aquele me faziam esquecer de qualquer pensamento sobre ser o outro, que eu poderia ter alguma hora. E definitivamente aquilo já não era mais importante.

* * *

_I'm not the one that you want (Não sou aquele que você quer)_

_Not the one that you need (Não sou aquele que você precisa)_

_My love is like a fucking disease (Meu amor é como a porra de uma doença)_

_You can give me your hand (Me dê sua mão)_

_You can make your demand (Você pode fazer seu pedido)_

_I'm the hardest motherfucker to please (Eu sou seu filho da puta mais difícil de lidar)_

"Está ficando cada vez mais difícil de me encontrar com você. Ele descobrirá em breve."

"Então? Você sugere o quê?" Perguntei. O meu tom se mantinha na profunda frieza. Ela conhecia a frieza tão bem que não pudia se importar mais com ela. Entretanto, ela vinha por cima de um medo.

"Eu não sugiro apenas. Eu tomei minha descisão quando ele começou à desconfiar disso."

Descisão.

Tudo tinha se tornado ainda mais claro quando essa palavra foi dita.

Ela tinha tomado a sua descisão.

E eu já fazia noção de que aquela descisão não pudia me incluir. Ela não ficaria a mercê do perigo de sua traição de três anos ser descoberta. Seria o cúmulo. Eu sabia.

"Eu ou ele?"

Minha resposta eu já sabia.

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos flamejantes. Os ajeitou e sua boca se abriu: "Ele."

E ainda daquele modo... pareceu milhões de vezes mais afiada quando saiu de sua boca. Ele.

Claro.

Tinha sido sempre ele. Ela sempre disse que preferia ele para mim. Ela sempre deixou claro que era dele e sempre seria daquela maneira. Ela sempre deixou claro o quanto o amava.

"É ele quem você quer... é ele quem você quer..." Murmurrei, mais para mim mesmo do que para ela. Ainda que a frase fosse claramente dirigida para ela. Não era. De fato.

Eu nunca havia passado por um momento daqueles antes. Nunca havia sido rejeitado ou chutado. Elas sempre preferiam à mim do que o outro.

Porque eu sempre fui o melhor.

E agora não conseguia entender a idéia de que era dele quem ela precisava. Ele era melhor. Ele.

Não eu.

E não parecia ser só por aquilo. Apenas pela minha rejeição. Ela era significativa. Entretanto, ela só seria daquela maneira quando houvesse algo por trás. Claro.

"Eu não amo você. Eu nunca te amei. Você sabe que eu sempre fiz questão de deixar claro isto."

O que eu pudia fazer se fui imbecil o suficiente para amar alguém que não sentia nada por mim? Eu preferia até o ódio. Ódio significaria um sentimento que ligava ela à mim.

Não havia nada.

"Foda-se você. Foda-se ele. Fodam-se vocês dois. Foda-se esse amor." Eu disse para ela. "Saía da minha casa. Espero que você nunca mais volte para cá."

Ela saiu.

Eu não sabia que amor havia mandado se fuder.

Eu sabia que a amava.

Eu tinha certeza de que ela não sentiria o mesmo por mim.

Tudo que eu não fazia a mínima noção era que, todas as vezes que ela dizia que não me amava, ela não estava tentando deixar isso claro para mim. Ela tentava convencer a si própria daquilo.

* * *

Nunca tinha feito uma D/G na minha vida. o_o

Sério, haha.

Então eu estava ouvindo I Almost Told You That Loved You (odeio o quanto esse nome é grande) do Papa Roach e me inspirou. Do nada.


End file.
